


Anakin Skywalker v. The Jedi Council

by DejaAoi



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Characters are sort of ooc, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slight Comedy (just because of how ridiculous the plot is), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaAoi/pseuds/DejaAoi
Summary: A bunch of drabbles/prompts combined together by a plot that's hardly there. My sister challenged me to write Anakin/The entire Jedi Council, so ofc I accepted it. These are my first times writing smut, so I hope they aren't too bad. Also I hope to god I got the right council members, Wookiepedia's chart was a little difficult to read.Edit: This story started going all over the place (not like it really had a solid plot anyway), but I've decided to get rid of some council members since I'm not really sure where this story is going anymore. I've thought of a better way (story and character-wise) to write this. So, maybe some day, when I'm better at writing, I'll come back to this idea. But until then, enjoy!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ki-Adi-Mundi, Anakin Skywalker/Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker/Oppo Rancisis, Anakin Skywalker/Shaak Ti, Anakin Skywalker/Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi/Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Plo Koon/Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally uploaded in another collection, but moved to this story for obvious reasons, Biffy Jones (Yes, the meme) is also still in this bc of the original prompt, but uh... ignore him, I guess? LOL  
> This was also written before I learned that Plo Koon will literally die without his mask, so uh, apologies for that.

Anakin and Plo Koon had been assigned a mission on Polis Massa, a moon research base in the Outer Rim. With them came their padawans, Ahsoka and Biffy Jones, respectively. Unbeknownst to their padawans, however, was how close the two Jedi had become on the space trip over. During hyperspace, in between jokes and casual conversation, a sexual tension started to stir in the cockpit.

Before he knew it, Plo Koon was in between his legs, mask off, and mouth around his cock. The sensation was strange. Anakin had never been with someone from the Kel Dor species before. But as strange and new as it was, the sensation was indescribable. It wasn't long before he had to cover his mouth to muffle his moans in hopes the padawans wouldn't hear them through the walls.

\---

In another room, Ahsoka and Biffy were playing Dejarik, the ever so famous hologram monster fighting board game. She thought she could almost hear her master through the force (which I have no idea how it works so don't expect anything consistent), but brushed it aside as Biffy's monster, whom he named "Pooh", wiped three of Ahsoka's monsters off the board.

"Hey! That's cheating, Biffy!"

\---

Back in the cockpit, the mood was awkward and Anakin felt ashamed of his actions with the Jedi Master. He excused himself before Plo Koon had the chance to speak.

"Why did I do that?" Anakin asked himself, "I just let him... I don't even..."

His mind was racing. Thoughts of Plo Koon touching him and sucking him off to thoughts of Padme and how he had technically betrayed her love and trust. Anakin groaned and held his head in his hands as he shut himself in one of the ship's many rooms. 

There was a knock at the door and Anakin feared it was Master Plo Koon, before he had the chance to react, the door slid open. Ahsoka was standing in the opening.

"Ahsoka..." Anakin said, breathily.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" she asked, taking a seat next to him on the bed as the door slid shut behind her. "You looked like you were in a hurry. Not to mention I can feel through the force that something isn't right."

He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. It was already bad enough that he partook in a sexual act with another Jedi, let alone a Jedi Council Member, but the fact that Plo Koon was a close friend of Ahsoka's-- practically her father-- made it all the worse. Even if she did understand, he could never explain why it made him feel so bad. She didn't know about his marriage to Padme.

"Anakin?" she asked again.

He snapped back to reality.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand--"

"Yes, I would, Anakin. And you _know_ that I would." Her tone was curious and stern, "Did something happen? Is it the Order? The mission? Master Plo Koon?"

He squirmed in his seat at the mention of the Master Jedi's name. With just his name Anakin was already remembering how good Plo Koon had made him feel. He shook the thought away.

"It _is_ Master Plo Koon, isn't it!?"

"No!"

"You can't lie to me, skyguy! I saw your reaction when I said his name. So... what happened? Did you say something to embarrass yourself? Did you try to show off your flying and mess up? C'mon, tell me. Tell me!"

He couldn't tell her. He shouldn't tell her. But she was there, sitting next to him, grabbing his arm and shaking him to tell her already. Anakin knew she wasn't expecting what he was going to say. She didn't know how personal this confession was going to be. But Anakin had to hope that what she said was true. She'd understand.

"Master Plo Koon sucked my dick," Anakin blurted out.

Ahsoka stopped, her fists still balled into Anakin's sleeve. Her face was straight, Anakin couldn't read her emotions. His eyes flashed between hers, waiting, searching for an answer. He couldn't find one. It was as if time had stopped and Anakin was living in an eternal hell.

Finally, Ahsoka let go and looked away, "You're joking, right, Master?"

"No," Anakin said curtly.

Anakin watched as Ahsoka took a few deep breaths and gathered her thoughts.

"Why would Master Plo Koon...do that?" she finally asked, pushing the thought of picturing it from her mind.

"I don't know. It was like one moment we were joking around, just talking like normal. Then he's suddenly in my face and then at my... y'know."

"Well... did you like it? If you did then... I don't see what the problem is. Besides for, of course, the fact that you did this with Plo Koon of all people. And that it's slightly against the Jedi Code..."

"I mean, I don't know. I didn't _not_ like it. But it's not like I've ever pictured doing that with him before! It just happened. And I--" he stopped. He couldn't tell her he was married. He promised Padme. "Y'know if Obi-Wan or the Council found out, they'd kill me!"

"Well, yeah. That's why you don't let them find out." Her thoughts immediately went to Lux but she brushed it aside. "Why don't you try talking to, oh, I don't know, Master Plo Koon?"

"I don't want to!" Anakin said, falling back onto the bed, holding his face in his hands.

"Don't be immature!" Ahsoka swatted his chest, "Just talk to him and clear things up! Tell him you’re not comfortable if you don't want to do it."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable or not," Anakin threw his arms to the side in frustration. What was he thinking? Talking about his relationship with Plo Koon even though he was already in a committed relationship Padme. It was pathetic of him to let this get in the way of his marriage. He refused to let it go on any further.

Anakin stood up, startling Ahsoka.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you think?" he said in his usual cocky manner, "I'm going to talk to Master Plo Koon."

\---

Entering the cockpit, any confidence Anakin had prior left him as Plo Koon turned to face him. Plo Koon had started talking but Anakin couldn't hear it. His mind was racing. He could feel his face begin to flush as the thought of ripping the Master's mask off and cumming into his mouth clouded him.

"Anakin? Can you hear me? We're about to land on Polis Massa. Did you want to land the ship... or...?" he trailed off.

Anakin was shaking in temptation and when Plo Koon grabbed his shoulders his knees almost buckled beneath him. He couldn't look at his face. If he did, he was afraid he'd lose himself.

"Anakin? Are you alright?" Plo Koon asked, "You really don't look well."

Anakin wanted to shut him up, make his mouth full of cock instead of words. Plo Koon squeezed Anakin's shoulders tighter, shaking him a little. But the touch only made Anakin harder; made his mind go blank.

"P-Please... let me..." Anakin could hardly speak. His mouth was dry and his words were slurring together. He wanted Master Plo Koon so badly it hurt.

"What's that, Anakin?" Plo Koon asked.

"Make me cum..." Anakin quickly blurted, afraid that it would never come out if he said it any slower.

Plo Koon, at first, seemed shocked. But then he laughed, realizing this was the reason for Anakin's behavior. It didn't take long for Plo Koon to take Anakin, sit him down and pull down his pants. Anakin's erection popped out and if Anakin didn't know any better, he would've said Plo Koon smiled.

"You're this hard already, Skywalker?"

Anakin didn't speak, just nodded his head quickly as he watched Plo Koon take his mask off. His hands and long fingernail gripped at Anakin's thighs making him whine impatiently. Anakin could feel Plo Koon's breath on his cock. He reached to grab Plo Koon to press his cock into his mouth, but the Jedi Master swatted away at Anakin's hands.

"Patience, Anakin," Plo Koon warned and used his long nail to play with the head of Anakin's cock, making beads of pre-cum drip onto the chair.

Anakin let out a deep moan, but his impatience grew. Why wouldn't Plo Koon just suck him off the same as last time? He couldn't stand the teasing any longer.

"Please just suck me off, Master," Anakin pleaded.

"Alright, Anakin, since you asked so nicely." Plo Koon finally gave in and Anakin almost cried as the Jedi Master's lips wrapped around his cock and sucked. Anakin thought he might cry from pleasure of finally getting what he wanted. When Plo Koon started using his tongue it didn't take long for Anakin to cum into the man's mouth. Anakin moaned into his hand as his body twitched from his orgasm.

Plo Koon let Anakin's cock slip from his mouth. Plo Koon went and sat down in the chair next to him and starting rubbing himself through his own pants. After a moment, Anakin had calmed down and was pulling his pants back up. He glanced at Plo Koon and the bulge in his pants.

"Do you want me to--" Plo Koon cut him off.

"No. No, it's fine. Actually," he said in between heavy breaths, "I think we should put this behind us. You know. What happened here, stays here. We wouldn't want the council to know."

Anakin wanted to object but Plo Koon was right. He left with a disappointed satisfaction.

\---

The ship groaned and screeched as they landed on Polis Massa for their mission. Anakin made his way towards the exit and Ahsoka ran up behind him. She elbowed him with a cheeky smile.

"Well, skyguy?" Ahsoka asked, "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah... I did," Anakin said.

And he left it at that.


	2. Shaak Ti/Anakin

On their last mission together, Rex had been injured and so Anakin was taking him to Kamino for a checkup. The flight wasn’t too long and when they got there, the Kaminoans were already waiting for them. They took Rex, leaving Anakin to wander around the clone facility by himself.

“Skywalker!”

Anakin heard a voice behind him and instantly he recognized it as the voice of Jedi Master Shaak Ti. He turned around and greeted her with a big smile as she walked closer.

“Master Shaak Ti, how are you?”

“I’m good, thank you for asking. What brings you to Kamino?”

“Oh, Rex—” he pointed behind him, although Rex wasn’t there, “—got hurt, so I brought him here for a small checkup, nothing too serious.”

“Ah, I see… and you’re waiting for him?”

“Yep,” he said with a pop.

There was a small moment of silence as neither Jedi knew what to say next. Shaak Ti played with her lekku, a nervous habit she picked up as a young girl. Likewise, Anakin had started looking around the room, acting as if the walls had suddenly become more interesting.

Shaak Ti coughed, “So, um— ah!”

Shaak Ti fell forward into Anakin as a Clone Trooper ran past them. Anakin caught her in his arms. Instinctively, she had wrapped her arms around his chest. 

The clone trooper continued running but shouted behind him, “Sorry, Master Shaak Ti! I’m in quite the hurry right now!”

“Hey! Show some respect! Get back here!” Anakin shouted after the Clone but he was already gone. He looked back at Shaak Ti, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you, Skywalker.”

Anakin’s cheeks felt hot. Shaak Ti was inches from his face and her body was up against his. He couldn’t help but notice how soft her breasts felt as they pressed against him.

“You can let go of me now.”

He hadn’t noticed but she had already unwrapped her arms and was waiting for Anakin to let go. Embarrassed, he quickly pulled his hands away and stepped back. He tried playing it off, but his cheeks were an obvious pink.

“Sorry, Master, I— I was just…”

“Anakin,” she said. The use of his first name startled him, “Come with me.”

His throat felt dry as he nervously followed behind her. His mind had started going in a million directions wondering what was going to happen.

“ _Stop it_!” he thought, “ _Get your mind out of the gutter_!”

He clenched his fists hoping it would distract him enough. But it didn’t help. The thought of Shaak Ti was invading his mind and he almost wished he had stayed with Rex. There was no way he was going to last in another conversation with her. His eyes would wander and she would definitely notice. The last thing he needed was for a Jedi Council member to think he was still a horny teenager.

Anakin had been so lost in thought, that when he was suddenly shoved into a closet with Shaak Ti he thought it was a dream. She pushed him against the wall, knocking things onto the floor.

“Master Shaak Ti—?!”

He barely got her name out before she grabbed his face and started kissing him. At first, he was confused and could barely register what was happening. Had she really started kissing him? His mind was so clouded that he hadn’t even noticed that he started kissing her back.

She pulled off of him, “Focus, Skywalker.”

She dropped her robe onto the floor and knelt down. Anakin looked at her in shock. There was no way this was happening. Shaak Ti wasn’t about to give him a blow job, it just didn’t seem real. But there she was, pulling down his pants and grabbing his cock.

When she started sucking, Anakin thoughts instantly went to Plo Koon and what happened on their trip to Polis Massa just a week prior. He couldn’t believe his dick hadn’t gone soft at the thought of Plo Koon. Had he thought of him any other time before then, it surely would have. But now, remembering his time with Plo Koon only made Anakin harder. 

He found himself grabbing her montrals on the top of her head and practically fucking her mouth. Shaak Ti moaned as he thrust faster and faster. She grabbed the base of his cock and pushed him out.

“Hey!” he whined.

“Stop complaining. I don’t want you to cum just yet,” she said, taking off her pants and everything underneath. She pulled up her dress and Anakin held back a moan. He wanted to devour her like she was the last food ration on a mission.

He dropped to his knees and grabbed her thighs.

“What are you—?”

Shaak Ti moaned as Anakin began licking her. He ran his tongue inside her. She tasted sweet, but salty just like a familiar popular ice cream flavor. It was soft and wet and Anakin’s mind was once again pulling him towards Plo Koon.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he told himself, “ _Stop thinking about that. Christ_.”

After a few more licks, kisses, and sucking, Shaak Ti grabbed his hair, pushing against his lips as she climaxed. Once she finished, he sat back and looked up at her. His tongue licked across his lips and he gave her a dumb, satisfied smile.

“Alright, just make me cum with your cock, already.” Shaak Ti blushed and laid down on the floor as much as she could in the small room, spreading her legs.

Anakin stroked his cock a few times before slowly going inside her. He held her waist as he started moving in and out of her. She felt so good and honestly it was really, _really_ starting to remind him of Plo Koon now. His wife too, of course, but he’d rather not think about her while he’s essentially cheating on her.

The more he moved, the more the sensation was overwhelming him. He knew he was close. And by the sounds Shaak Ti was making, he was sure she was too. After a few more thrusts, he groaned as he came inside her.

He pulled out, breathless.

“Wow, you felt _just_ like Master Plo Koon,” Anakin said, slumping back against the wall, his pants still halfway down his legs. He had no idea why he said that. Not only did he compare her to someone else he’d been with but another Jedi Council Member. He was surely thinking with his cock for that one.

“Excuse me?” Shaak Ti looked at him, horrified, “What did you just say?”

“I said… oh, well, I mean— like, your… uh—”

Shaak Ti groaned as she hastily pulled her clothes back on, “And did you _have_ to cum inside me? Seriously, Skywalker?”

“Well, you didn’t say not to, I—”

“What a mess…” she grumbled and opened the door, “You better clean up and find your clone. I don’t want to see you around here again. Understand?”

With that, she left, leaving Anakin sitting alone in the dark closet with his pants down. He sighed. 

“ _Should’ve kept my dumb mouth shut…_ ” 

He stood up, pulling up his pants, and begging that he didn’t look like he just had sex. Thankfully, as he walked around, no one seemed to notice. After a few minutes, he was able to find Rex. His clone was all fixed up and hadn’t been looking for Anakin for too long either.

As they left, Anakin saw Shaak Ti out of the corner of his eye. He gulped but decided to gamble and gave her a small smirk. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Perhaps she wasn’t too mad about everything after all.


	3. Oppo Rancisis/Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy is a literal snake-man, so... this one reads like a hentai. 😂 (warning: it's also the most dub-con/non-con)

Anakin walked into the elevator for the Jedi Council room. His arms were crossed and he angrily tapped the toe of his boot against the floor. He was hoping to find Obi-Wan and give him a piece of his mind. His lightsaber had gone missing and he was sure that his Master had taken it. He didn’t want to play these childish games.

“Master!” he shouted angrily as the door to the Jedi Council room opened.

“My god, Skywalker, could you shout any louder?” Oppo Rancisis groaned, looking up from his book,” Just what do you think you’re doing?” 

Anakin walked into the room and crossed his arms, “I’m looking for Master Obi-Wan.” He took another look around the room. There was clearly no one around but Master Oppo Rancisis.

“Well, I’m the only one here, so take your whining someplace else. Can’t you see I’m trying to read?” the Master held his book back up.

Anakin was already in a bad mood, the last thing he needed was to be insulted by a foolish, old Master. He unfolded his arms, placing them on his hips and scoffed.

“Seems like the only one whining right now is you.”

The Jedi Master glared up at him and shut his book, “Watch your tongue, Skywalker. Show me disrespect again and I’ll have your rank stripped away from you. Back to a Padawan as you deserve.”

Anakin took a deep breath. Oppo Rancisis was one of the few people that disagreed with the Council’s decision to let him become a Jedi Knight. That for sure, was true. But Anakin knew the Jedi Master didn’t have the power to take away his Knighthood.

“You and I both know you don’t have any say over my position. Master Yoda knighted me himself, you couldn’t take that from me if you tried.”

“Hmm,” Oppo Rancisis put his book down this time, “As a Padawan, I saw you lacked discipline. And now, as a Knight, you also lack respect. For that, you deserve to be punished!”

Without much warning, Oppo Rancisis lunged at Anakin. The sheer weight and power of his body knocking Anakin over. The man’s snake body slithered around Anakin as he struggled back onto his feet.

“A fight?!” Anakin spat, “I don’t have my lightsaber, this is unfair!”

“I’m not using my lightsaber _either_ , Skywalker! This fight is perfectly fair!” the Jedi Master hissed, this time smacking Anakin with the end of his tail.

Anakin fell forward onto his knees, letting out a pained yelp.

He couldn’t believe Oppo Rancisis had actually started attacking him. The fact that the Council had the gall to chastise Anakin over his impulsiveness while they did stuff like this. Sometimes the thought of the Council made his blood boil and right now, he was furious.

He tried punching at the Master, but was smacked again. He tried pushing him, or throwing things at him with the Force, but again, he was whipped by the Thisspiasian’s tail.

“Hmm, for someone supposedly marked ‘The Chosen One’, you aren’t very good, are you?” Oppo mocked, slithering around Anakin again and grabbing him from behind. “Perhaps, Master Obi-Wan wasn’t a good choice for you. He should’ve taught you better.”

Anakin growled, struggling to get out of the man’s four-armed grasp, “Don’t you dare insult Obi-Wan!”

“Oh? Is that respect I’m hearing? I’m surprised… I didn’t think it was possible for you.”

Anakin breathed heavily; his eyes filled with hatred. He had had enough of this mockery. It was one thing to insult him, but it was another to insult Obi-Wan and his teachings. He wouldn’t dare let Oppo Rancisis drag them both through the mud.

“Let me go!” he shouted, trying to kick and punch as Oppo held him back, “I’ll kill you!”

“My, my… There’s that famous temper. It’s exactly the reason I didn’t think you were ready to become a Knight! And now it seems I was correct.”

His tail came up, and Anakin flinched thinking he was about to be hit again. But, instead, the tail began lightly caressing his face. Anakin titled his head, trying to get away from it. It felt gross; scaley and slimy. Just what was the point of this?

“I think someone ought to give you some proper punishment…” Oppo Rancisis whispered into Anakin’s ear as he slid one of this four arms under his tunic and reached into his pants.

“ _What_?” Anakin thought, blush creeping onto his cheeks as he felt the man wrap his fingers around his cock, “ _How is this a punishment?!”_

He began to stroke him and Anakin moaned.

“Quiet! I don’t want to hear your voice!”

Oppo Rancisis smacked his tail lightly against Anakin’s lips and then shoved it into his mouth. Anakin gagged, disgusted by the taste in his mouth. He tried to spit it out but it wouldn’t budge. He groaned in annoyance. Not only was Oppo Rancisis’s disgusting slimy tail in his mouth, but who knows where it had been before then? He’s dragged this thing all over the Temple floors!

He kicked his boot against the floor in frustration.

“ _Get this thing out of my mouth!”_

Of course, Oppo Rancisis didn’t hear him and continued to touch him whilst his tail kept him quiet.

Anakin couldn’t believe this was happening. His mind couldn’t even focus on the pleasure; he was too busy holding back vomit. And of all people, Oppo Rancisis, the annoying hairball with arms, was giving him a hand job in the Jedi Council room.

First there was Plo Koon, then Shaak Ti, and now this? Maybe participating in sexual acts with two council members was a fluke, but three? There was no way it was a coincidence now. Just what was going on with him? Hell, what was going on with everyone else?

“ _I thought these guys didn’t believe in sexual pleasure! Bunch of hypocrites!”_

As if the Jedi Master had heard his thoughts, his tail inched further back into Anakin’s throat and he was for sure he was going to choke now. His teeth scraped against it trying to keep it from moving, but as he did so, Oppo dug his nails lightly into Anakin’s cock.

Anakin groaned. This _was_ a punishment and he hated it. But even so, he wanted so badly for the Master to hurry up and get him off already. Enough of this teasing and slimy torture!

“Well? How does it feel, Skywalker? Does it feel good?” He continued to slowly and gently rub his fingers along Anakin’s cock. His pre-cum was beginning to ruin his clothes now.

Anakin squirmed, trying to thrust into his touch, but nothing was working.

“ _I swear, when this is over…”_

Oppo laughed at Anakin’s sad attempts, “You really want to cum, don’t you?”

Anakin nodded, closing his eyes tight as the tail twitched again in his mouth. He was on the verge of throwing up or passing out. He couldn’t tell which, but surely one was coming soon.

“ _Just make me cum already! What’s taking you so long, old man!?”_

And like a miracle, Oppo Rancisis wrapped his fingers around Anakin’s cock and started stroking him again. He started with slow, rhythmic strokes, but Anakin was so happy that he had finally started moving again he didn’t care about the speed.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally sped up and Anakin nearly cried as he felt his orgasm coming. A few more strokes and Anakin came through muffled groans. The cum staining through his underwear and pants.

Anakin dropped to the floor as the Jedi Master let him go; the man’s tail sliding from his mouth. Anakin gasped for air, finally free, but the awful taste wouldn’t leave his mouth. He coughed for far too long before he stood up.

As he left, he didn’t dare look back at the man. He feared it might be the final straw and he’d puke right then and there, just from the sight of him. The Jedi Council room’s door slid open and Anakin practically fell through it and sprinted to the elevator.

Once alone, Anakin placed his head in his hands.

“I need to find Obi-Wan…” he sighed, looking down at his pants, “But first… I need to change.”


	4. Obi-Wan/Anakin

After avoiding everyone and making it back to his room, Anakin changed into fresh clothes. He had gone to the bathroom and brushed his teeth about a dozen times before he felt like the taste of Oppo Rancisis left his mouth. When he returned to his room, he sent Obi-Wan a message through his holocomm and sat on his bed in anticipation.

Forty minutes had passed before he heard a knock at the door and Obi-Wan poked his head in. Anakin gave him a nervous smile and welcomed him, a small knot of regret tying in his stomach.

“Ah, Anakin. Apologies for making you wait— Oh, I have your lightsaber right here,” he held out the lightsaber and Anakin took it slowly. “Now, don’t be upset. I didn’t take it. I don’t know how, but you must have dropped it… I found it in one of the halls. But anyway… you _really_ should be more careful…”

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow and stopped talking. Anakin was being awfully quiet, especially now. Usually he’d interrupt Obi-Wan by this point, stating he already knew and that he didn’t need his lecturing. But, instead, Anakin sat on his bed, looking down at his lightsaber, a worried expression painted on his face.

“Anakin… what’s wrong?” Obi-Wan sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I—I have something I need to tell you, Master,” Anakin’s voice was dry, he wasn’t sure if he’d have the strength to say it, “Do you promise you won’t get mad?”

“I promise, Anakin— but, you’re worrying me.”

Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s hand on his shoulder squeeze. He couldn’t tell if it was his master’s way of giving reassurance or if he was preparing himself for the worst. Either way, it made Anakin feel sick. He couldn’t believe after everything; he was going to disappoint his master over _this._

“I, um…,” he laughed nervously, “Uh, how do I— Uh… well, uh, I had sex with someone.”

“What’s that? I couldn’t hear you. You’re mumbling, Anakin.”

“Sorry, I… I said that I…” he took a deep breath, but it was shaky “I had sex... um, with— with someone.”

“…Padmé?” Obi-Wan asked, far too quickly for Anakin’s liking.

“Huh? Oh, uh… no, actually. Well— I mean, yes. But I had… more… sex?”

“More sex?” Obi-Wan repeated. He looked at Anakin in a way the boy couldn’t describe. Was he angry? Was he worried? Was it nothing? Anakin couldn’t tell and the feeling of dread grew within him.

“Yes, Master… with— um, Plo Koon… Shaak Ti… and regrettably, Oppo Rancisis, but—”

“Three members of the council?!” Obi-Wan looked mortified, “Why in the world did they ever agree to _that_? Anakin? Why did you have sex with them? I—I don’t understand.”

“Well—” Anakin’s mind was racing. Obi-Wan was getting upset, even after promising he wouldn’t. Anakin needed to explain himself and fast. “—um, Plo Koon and I, on our trip to Polis Massa… things got… weird between us and then one thing led to the next and— and suddenly I was face-fucking him, okay? And then, a few days ago, I was on Kamino with Rex. And, I met up with Shaak Ti and then— I don’t know, she shoved me in a closet and I fucked her, too. And now, just earlier, I went looking for you, but Oppo Rancisis was the only one in the Council room— and we were fighting, _you know how I hate that guy_ , but then— I don’t know! _Again_ , things just escalated and suddenly he was shoving his disgusting, slimy tail down my throat as he gave me a hand job! It’s not like— like I purposely went out looking for trouble, it just happened and I went along with it.”

Obi-Wan sat speechless, his hand fell from Anakin’s shoulder.

The room’s silence was filled only by Anakin’s boot hitting the floor in a stressed rhythm as he awaited a response from his master. Obi-Wan’s eyes had been closed and he was rubbing his chin. Time felt as if it had halted to a stop for Anakin, but his heart felt like it was going at a neck-break pace. He was sure he was going to suffer a heart attack if Obi-Wan didn’t kill him first.

“So, you’re telling me…” The sound of Obi-Wan’s voice pulled his attention yet again. “…they made a move on you, _like this?_ ” Obi-Wan stood up and without warning, pushed Anakin down on his back, crawling atop his former Padawan, “And then what? Did they kiss you?”

“Yeah, well, Shaak Ti did…” Anakin trailed off. He knew what Obi-Wan was doing. And he couldn’t believe it was happening _again_. But he honestly didn’t mind. He’d rather do it with Obi-Wan than that disgusting, garbage pile, Oppo Rancisis. 

Obi-Wan had leaned in so close, Anakin could feel his lips and beard brush against him, “And… just so we’re clear… did you want them to, Anakin?”

“Well, yes, I—"

He barely had the chance to finish his sentence before Obi-Wan grabbed and kissed him, pushing him down against the bed. Anakin’s senses went numb, he grasped at his master’s clothes, wanting to pull him in closer with every touch. There was a desperation between the both of them, as if they’d been wanting this for a long time. And, god, had Anakin been wanting this for a while now.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan moaned as he placed wet kisses along the man’s neck.

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed as Obi-Wan began to grind against him. The sensation of him kissing on his neck and the friction on his cock made him wild with pleasure. He had never wanted Obi-Wan so badly in his life.

“Obi-Wan… your pants… take them off, _please_.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he laughed.

Obi-Wan got up, starting to take off his boots. Anakin propped himself onto his elbows, watching his master as he undressed. He bit his lip as Obi-Wan pulled off his pants and underpants, the man’s cock popping into view. It drove Anakin mad with want.

“Fuck my mouth— Obi-Wan, please.”

“Wow, eager, are we?” Obi-Wan laughed again, surprised by Anakin’s straightforwardness. But nevertheless, gave Anakin what he wanted.

He moved back onto the bed, positioning himself for Anakin. The tip of his cock brushed against Anakin’s lips and made the older man moan. Anakin smirked, amused by the way his master had reacted, and started sucking on the tip. He was thankful for its normal taste and texture in comparison to Oppo Rancisis and took his master further into his mouth. And when Obi-Wan starting thrusting deeper into his mouth, causing him to gag, he didn’t care because at least it wasn’t a fucking snake tail. 

“Oh, Anakin… I have to stop or I’ll cum…” Obi-Wan groaned, sliding his cock away from Anakin’s lips.

Anakin looked up at him, raising a brow, “Isn’t that kinda the point, Master?”

“No— well, yes, but I don’t want to cum— not yet. I want to fuck you first.”

“Oh… well, when you put it like that,” Anakin laughed and pointed towards a drawer in his room, “You’re gonna need some help.”

Obi-Wan raised a brow and checked what in the world Anakin was talking about.

“Ah, I see,” Obi-Wan said, grabbing the lube from the drawer, ignoring the fact that Anakin had such a thing in the first place.

Anakin was impatiently kicking his boots onto the floor. The sight of Obi-Wan’s cock and the thought of it soon being inside him, filled him with a sudden desperation. His master laughed, watching as the boy’s lust overtook him. Obi-Wan helped remove Anakin’s pants, a sound of satisfaction leaving his mouth as he eyed Anakin’s cock rest hard onto his clothed stomach.

Obi-Wan wasted no more time, slicking his fingers with lube and spreading Anakin’s legs, slowly pushing one finger inside him as he did so. The feeling of his master’s finger inside him filled Anakin with ecstasy. And when Obi-Wan started pushing and rubbing against his prostate, he thought he might cum right then and there.

“More…” Anakin begged and Obi-Wan pushed in a second finger, making Anakin gasp for air as he moved them in and out. Anakin pushed his hips into the touch, small moans leaving his mouth as he begged, “More… _Master_ , I need _more_.”

“Alright, then, have a little patience, will you?” Obi-Wan removed his fingers, much to Anakin’s dismay, and slicked up his cock, knowing it’s what Anakin was really asking for. He positioned himself, rubbing the head of his cock against the boy’s ass, “Are you sure, Anakin?”

“Yes, _please_ , just do it already,” Anakin cried.

Obi-Wan nodded and pushed himself inside Anakin, both men moaning from the initial pain and pleasure. When his master started to move, Anakin winced. He hadn’t exactly been used to this before. But as Obi-Wan continued to slowly thrust inside him, any pain he had felt washed away; the feeling of being so close with his master overtook him.

As their moans filled the room, Anakin couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. His cheeks flushing red as the feeling that someone was there, watching them, consumed his thoughts. He had thought he heard the sound of the door open. But he could barely focus on anything else, not with Obi-Wan continuing to fuck him. And when the feeling didn’t go away, he wished he could look, but he didn’t want his master to stop.

His worries drifted as he felt his orgasm get closer and closer. His mind felt numb and as Obi-Wan continued to pound into him, he cried out in pleasure. His cum spilling onto his tunic, as he regretted not getting fully undressed. 

“Master— fuck—!" Anakin moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Obi-Wan as the man continued to fuck him. After a few more thrusts, Obi-Wan came inside him. He groaned and pulled out, standing back as he watched his cum drip from Anakin’s ass.

“Wow,” Obi-Wan breathed.

“Disappointed in you two, I am,”

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other in horror. Anakin sat up, the worst thought in his mind coming true as Master Yoda stood in the doorway, his hand firmly clutching his cane.

“Master Yoda— It isn’t what it looks like!” Obi-Wan tried to reason with him. But Anakin knew it wouldn’t work, it was obvious what the two of them had been doing.

“Come with me, you must.”


	5. Yoda/Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was cursed, especially because Yoda is 2'2", like damn... that's short!

“Come with me, you must,” he used the force to grab at their ears and dragged them to his own quarters. (I don’t even know if that’s possible.) He dropped Obi-Wan outside, the man covering himself in shame as Anakin was taken into Yoda’s room, “Sit.”

“Master Yoda, please!” Anakin begged, “Don’t get upset at Obi-Wan. It wasn’t his fault! I—I made him do it! Please— you can’t… don’t expel him from the Order!”

“Hmm,” Yoda mumbled, glancing at the half naked boy in front of him, “…hear your wishes, I do, Young Skywalker. But, broke the rules, you two did.”

Anakin felt out of breath, his mind was racing to come up with excuses, “Wait— hold on! You can’t— If you expel him, you’ll have to expel Master Plo Koon too! And Shaak Ti— And… and Master Oppo Rancisis too.”

Yoda narrowed his eyes, “Understand your meaning, I do not.”

“What I _mean_ is that those three also engaged in…” Anakin avoided eye contact, embarrassed by what he was admitting, “…sexual activity with me.”

Yoda hummed in disapproval, his cane tapping against the ground. Each time it hit the floor Anakin flinched, he had never seen Master Yoda so angry before.

“Punish them, I will. But expel you, I will not.”

Anakin sighed in relief, putting his hands on his knees to stand “Thank you, Master, I—”

“Silence, Young Skywalker!” Master Yoda rarely ever raised his voice, “Done with you, I am not.”

Anakin slumped back onto the floor. Apparently, it wasn’t going to be _that_ easy. He looked down at Master Yoda, the man was still shorter than Anakin, even with him sitting and it made the boy laugh.

_Smack!_

Anakin cried out in pain, his hand quickly coming up to grab his face. A pink mark was slashed across his cheek. He looked down at Yoda in horror. The man had hit him with his cane!

“Funny, you think this situation is, hmm?”

“No! — I didn’t mean to laugh!” Anakin was in pain, but another laugh escaped his lips. He had no idea what he thought was so funny. Perhaps it was the fact that he was sitting there, with no pants, as Master Yoda berated him. Or the fact that he was being yelled at by a 2ft frog-man of all things.

“Skywalker! Your disrespect, I appreciate not.”

“Sorry, Master— really, I am!

Yoda glared at him, raising his cane to the boy’s chin. Anakin held back the smirk tugging at his lips. He was grateful, now, of the pink bruise the Jedi Master had given him, hoping it would mask the blush creeping onto his cheeks. This was _not_ the time to be cheeky.

“What to do with you, I wonder…” Yoda lowered his cane, making Anakin shiver. He hobbled around the boy, circling him like a shark, his mind lost in thought.

Anakin was lost in thought too, but not in the way he wanted to be. The authority and anger that Yoda carried himself with as he toyed with him was making Anakin squirm.

“ _Oh god… why is my body reacting like this?! And so soon already?”_

He tried to calm himself down, to think of anything but his current situation. But as Yoda circled back around, Anakin saw a smirk on the man’s face and he knew it was all over for him.

“Hm? Wonder what this is, I do.” Yoda raised a brow, using his cane to peek under the boy’s tunic.

“ _Why even ask? You already know…”_

Anakin held his breath and looked away. Goosebumps speckled across his skin as he felt the cold air of the room brush against his hardening cock. Anakin could feel Yoda’s gaze. When the older man finally removed his cane, Anakin finally felt he could breathe.

“If act like a slut, you do. Then be a slut, you will.”

“Master—?”

The sudden weight of the force pushed Anakin down, his head nearly hitting the floor. Yoda grabbed Anakin’s hair and pulled him against his crotch. Anakin grimaced as he felt the older man’s cock against his face through the thin fabric of the pants.

_“I don’t like where this is going…”_

“Know what to do, you do, Young Skywalker.”

Anakin swallowed thickly. There was no way he was about to suck Master Yoda’s cock. Not in a million years. He’d rather go back to Oppo Rancisis and _that_ was saying something.

“Waiting, I am.”

Anakin bit his lip. He was just gonna have to do it, wasn’t he? If it meant staying in the Order, then how bad could it be? It was just another duty for his role as a Jedi… or at least, that’s what he convinced himself it was.

Anakin threw his pride out the window as he pulled Master Yoda’s pants down. His small cock hitting Anakin in the face.

“ _It’s not Master Yoda… it’s someone else… just don’t think about it.”_

He closed his eyes and licked along the length of Yoda’s cock, taking the head into his mouth. He sucked, eliciting a moan from the Jedi Master. It wasn’t as bad as he had previously thought and, thankfully, he wasn’t in danger of choking on the damned thing.

“Mmm, good at this, you are. Practiced well, have you?” Yoda teased.

“Yes, Master,” Anakin said in between sucks. It wasn’t exactly true, but he needed Yoda to stop talking. It was already bad enough every time he opened his eyes and saw the color green.

“Mm, doing well, you are.”

Anakin hummed and Yoda grabbed the boy’s hair, fucking harder into his mouth. Yoda’s moaning got louder and Anakin knew he was getting close.

“ _God, what is Obi-Wan thinking right now? Surely, he can hear you!”_

It only took a few more thrusts into Anakin’s mouth before Yoda came. He had tried to pull away, but Yoda held the boy in place until he swallowed and only then did his grip on him leave. Anakin coughed as he sat back, wiping his mouth.

“ _Who knew Master Yoda was such a freak?!”_

“Very good, you did, Young Skywalker. But done, we are not.”

_“Great. What now?”_

Yoda pulled his pants back on as he gripped his cane. Anakin feared he was in for another whipping but, thankfully, that was not the case. With the cane, Yoda pointed towards Anakin.

“Touch yourself for me, you will.”

“What?”

“Repeat myself, I will. Touch yourself, Young Skywalker.”

Anakin’s face was darker than a tomato by now and he couldn’t believe after everything so far, this was the most embarrassing for him. Not wanting to displease Yoda, he leaned back on his elbows, his left hand reaching for his aching erection.

“Fuck,” he muttered, as he rubbed his thumb against the head. Why had sucking Master Yoda’s dick make him so hard?

“Hmm,” Yoda walked closer, placing his cane under Anakin’s chin once again, “Look at me, you will.”

Anakin groaned as he moved to stroked his cock, his eyes focused on the Jedi Master. Yoda was standing in between Anakin’s legs, his cane still under his chin, making sure he wouldn’t look away.

“Master…” he moaned. He hadn’t meant to say it, but he couldn’t think straight. His mind was going numb as he looked at the Jedi Master before him. He never thought someone like Yoda would have this effect on him, but there he was, moaning for him as he touched himself.

“Cum for me, you will, hmm?”

“Yes, Master…” he mumbled, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head as he stroked himself faster, beads of cum dripping onto his hand. He felt his orgasm get closer as a wave of heat washed over him. He continued to stroke himself until his mind went blank with pleasure as he came, “ _Master_ …!”

Anakin fell back, his body numb as he thumbed his tip, wanting every last big of pleasure until he finished.

“Hm,” Yoda smiled, “A good boy, you were. Pardon your actions now, I will.”

“ _Of course, you will now... You just broke them yourself!”_

“Thank you, Master…” Anakin said, still breathless as he struggled back onto his feet.

“Bring in Obi-Wan on your way out, you shall, Hmm?”

Anakin nodded, glad to finally be leaving. He felt bad for Obi-Wan as he told him that Master Yoda needed him. He wasn’t sure what Yoda might do, but he had a strong idea. It was only a matter of time until Yoda would ‘punish’ the other three as well. Shaak Ti ought to be lucky she’s off-world.

He was thankful it was late by the time he left. His pants were still in Obi-Wan’s room and he would surely die if someone saw him walking around like this. It seemed he was lucky and hadn’t ran into anyone on his way back to his own room.

He threw off his clothes and it felt like freedom to finally remove them. It had been for the second time that day that he had had to change and he was glad it was for the final time as he fell onto his bed. His entire body felt tired and numb. He was ready to finally get a break.


	6. Ki-Adi-Mundi/Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my now updated story summary: This story started going all over the place (not like it really had a solid plot anyway), but I've decided to get rid of some council members since I'm not really sure where this story is going anymore. I've thought of a better way (story and character-wise) to write this. So, maybe some day, when I'm better at writing, I'll come back to this idea. But until then, enjoy!
> 
> So, after Ki-Adi-Mundi, the only characters that'll be left are Mace Windu and Kit Fisto. Once again, sorry for cutting this fic short. But I guess that's what I get for not fully planning out this story... (which was originally supposed to be separate one-shot drabbles!!!) 😫

Anakin had been in a strategy meeting in the Communications Center all morning and was bored. His mind kept drifting, not paying attention to what anyone was saying, and he felt lucky that no one was paying much attention to him. Except for one person, who kept looking over in his direction. Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Had the man been looking at him for a reason? Had he noticed Anakin wasn’t paying attention to the meeting? Had he heard about the incident with the other masters and Master Yoda? Was he judging him? What was his intention for staring at Anakin? He didn’t know, but, either way, he was weirdly loving the attention.

Before the meeting ended, Anakin caught Ki-Adi-Mundi looking at him six more times, and that didn’t include when he probably missed a glance. He had no choice but to confront the man once they were alone, and lucky for him, Ki-Adi-Mundi had stayed behind for the same reason.

“Master Mundi, did you want something? I couldn’t help but notice you kept looking at me during the meeting,” Anakin crossed his arms. He was both nervous and excited to find out the man’s reasoning.

“Well, actually I…” Ki-Adi-Mundi looked away, before seemingly hyping himself up to continue, “I heard a rumor about you… and a few of the other masters— is it true?”

Anakin knew it! Ki-Adi-Mundi _had_ been eyeing him because of recent events. But what was the man hoping to accomplish by asking Anakin this? Would Ki-Adi-Mundi push Anakin to his knees and beg for the younger man to get him off? Was he hoping that because the other masters were getting their share, that he ought to have Anakin too?

Anakin hated to admit it, but the thought of it excited him.

“Yeah, it’s true,” he finally answered, “Why do you ask?”

Master Mundi was silent again.

Anakin smirked; he _knew_ why.

He got down on his knees in front of Ki-Adi-Mundi, placing his hands on the man’s thighs. It was then that Anakin realized how far he had fallen; losing himself to his primal want for sex over and over again. And it seemed the Jedi Council were prime candidates to help him with his urges.

Ki-Adi-Mundi gasped as Anakin pulled down his pants and started stroking his cock.

“When you heard what I’d done, did it make you hard? Did you picture me on my knees, mouth around your cock, just like now?” Anakin teased as he kissed and licked at the tip of his cock, “Did you curse yourself for not being one of the other masters— that you weren’t lucky enough?”

“Quiet!” Ki-Adi-Mundi huffed, his cheeks colored red, “Don’t you think that mouth of yours ought to be done talking now?”

“Hmm, and I thought _I_ was impatient.”

Ki-Adi Mundi had opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Anakin started sucking on the head, moving slowly down the length of his cock until the whole thing was down the boy’s throat.

The Jedi Master groaned, grabbing Anakin’s hair into a fist. He began thrusting into the boy’s mouth, precum and drool dripping down Anakin’s chin. The feeling of Ki-Adi-Mundi’s cock hitting the back of his throat drove Anakin wild; he reached down, palming himself through his pants.

“God, you feel so good,” Ki-Adi-Mundi moaned, “…so good.”

The Jedi Master’s praise made Anakin hum in response, he loved being told he was doing a good job, even when it came to an act like this. The praise and attention from the man, a Jedi Master of all things, made him feel special. And as Ki-Adi-Mundi continued to use his mouth, Anakin felt the familiar warmth build up inside him.

He moaned against the man’s cock, his hand continuing to palm himself as he came in his pants. Any dignity Anakin had left was gone; he was addicted to the way the Jedi Council made him feel and he wanted more of it.

Ki-Adi-Mundi came into the boy’s mouth with one final thrust; the man groaning as he pressed his cock as far as he could into Anakin’s mouth. He moaned as the man’s cum filled his mouth, some dribbling out of his mouth as he did his best to swallow.

Ki-Adi-Mundi let out a satisfied sigh as he pushed away from Anakin, his cock slipping from the boy’s lips. Anakin looked up at him, a smirk on his face. He had gotten what he wanted, but he wasn’t satisfied enough. He wouldn’t stop until every Jedi Council member was begging for him. He wanted his master’s to appreciate him and give him praise, even if it wasn’t how he originally wanted it from them.

But it didn’t matter. He wanted them to use him, to make him feel good, like the Council actually wanted and cared about him. And with that in mind, he made his way towards the one person who never wanted him around, never respected or cared about him: Mace Windu. 


	7. Mace Windu/Anakin/Kit Fisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, this one turned into a three-way. And weirdly, I think it's actually one of my better written chapters. (at least I hope so)  
> I was very sleep deprived as I wrote this and now as I'm submitting it, it is 7AM and I was laughing hysterically as a re-read it, but who doesn't laugh at their own porn?  
> Anyway, I hope this is a fun/exciting end to this story. It kinda ends weirdly, and with not much character development from Anakin, but it was my mistake trying to turn one-shots into a full story in the first place. I definitely still need more practice.  
> And as always, any criticism and comments are welcome!

Anakin barged into Mace Windu’s room, ignoring the fact that he hadn’t knocked and walked in unannounced. Mace turned to look at the sudden intrusion; he had been in the middle of a conversation with Kit Fisto and suddenly someone was bothering him. And of course, who else but Anakin Skywalker.

“What are you doing, Skywalker?!” he yelled, standing up from the couch he was sharing with Kit Fisto, “Don’t you know better than to barge into a Master’s room, unannounced!?”

“Why? We’re you two doing something you didn’t want me to see?” Anakin teased, his cockiness getting the best of him. He would be lucky if he made it out of this room alive. But he was thinking with his cock and the only thing on his mind was getting Mace’s attention— and lucky for him, Master Fisto was here too.

Mace growled, his fists clenching so tight his knuckles turned white, “Skywalker, you have five seconds to leave this room.”

Kit Fisto stood up, placing his hand gently on Mace’s shoulder, “Mace, please. There’s no reason to get upset right now. I’m sure Anakin has a valid reason for barging in. Right, Anakin?”

Drunk with lust, Anakin stepped towards the two men, getting up in Mace’s personal space, “I’m here to make you feel good, Master Windu,” He looked over at Kit Fisto, “You can join in too, if you want, Master.”

Mace looked appalled, his hands coming up to grab the boy by his shoulders to keep him at bay, “What did you just say?”

“I know you want me— both of you— just like everyone else on the Council,” Anakin pushed against Mace’s touch, the man’s hands digging into his shoulders, “Come on— use me!”

Mace ignored Anakin, turning to Kit Fisto for support, “I could use a little help here!”

“Oh, right!” Kit said, moving to grab Anakin and pull him away from his fellow Jedi.

Anakin cried out in frustration as Kit grabbed him, practically throwing him into the wall as he did so. The boy fell to the floor as Kit let go.

“Thank you,” Mace said, looking down at the mess Anakin Skywalker had become.

“Of course, my friend… But what’s gotten into the boy? And… what’s with his pants? Is that—?”

Anakin laughed, interrupting them, “It’s Master Mundi— he used my mouth and made me feel good. I want you to make me feel good too.”

Kit blushed, his face turning a darker green, “Master Mundi… he really—?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Mace said, his face as stoic as ever, “You’re pathetic, Skywalker. To think of all the things you could become, you chose this?” He walked to the door, turning to Kit Fisto as it opened, “I’m leaving to get Master Yoda, you keep him here under control, got it?”

Kit nodded, glancing down at the Jedi Knight slumped against the wall.

It was quiet when Mace left. Anakin stared at the ground, the feeling of hatred and loneliness in his gut. Kit Fisto was sat back on the couch, grateful that Anakin hadn’t moved since Mace left. But as he watched him— slumped over and sad in the corner— he almost felt bad for the boy.

“Anakin?” he asked.

The boy looked up at him, his eyes glistening with the threat of tears, but underneath them was a building, burning rage. Kit shivered; he had no idea how to deal with this kind of situation. And with Anakin’s status as the Chosen One, he feared this was some sort of dark side temptation that had consumed and corrupted him.

“Are you feeling okay?” he finally asked, “Do you want to come sit down?”

Anakin nodded and moved to sit next to the Jedi Master on the couch, “I’m sorry for how I acted just now— I… I don’t know what’s been going on with me, lately. It’s like I’ve just… been so alone. And, the feeling I get when I’m with someone is just— it makes me feel warm… and wanted.”

Kit nodded, not really knowing how to respond.

Anakin looked at Kit, “Doesn’t everyone get like that from time to time, though? Everybody craves attention…it’s just the way we are. Don’t you ever feel like that, Master?”

“Oh, well, not exactly,” he said, thinking back to how desperate Anakin was acting, “But, as Jedi, we’re supposed to put those feelings aside. You can’t let them control you— it leads to the dark side.”

“But… what if I can’t control it?” Anakin asked, resting a hand on the inside of Kit Fisto’s thigh. The man’s eyes darted from Anakin to the hand inching closer to his crotch. Kit could feel his face become hotter and hotter. It didn’t help that his thoughts kept lingering on what Anakin had said about Ki-Adi-Mundi.

_“He used my mouth and made me feel good. I want you to make me feel good, too.”_

He couldn’t. There was no way he was going to allow Anakin to do such a thing, not when he clearly wasn’t himself— and not when he was supposed to be watching him until Mace returned. At least, that’s what he wanted to believe. But when Anakin started rubbing him through his pants, he decided that maybe it wouldn’t hurt.

———

Mace Windu had been looking for Master Yoda for awhile now and didn’t seem to be having any luck. The Master wasn’t in the Jedi Council room nor his own quarters. In the end, Mace decided he didn’t have time to look for the Master and returned to his room, hoping that Kit had no trouble with Anakin.

You can imagine his disappointment when he walked in the room and saw Anakin deepthroating Kit Fisto on _his_ couch.

“What are you doing?!” he screamed, “I told you to watch him! Not give in to his pleas!”

Anakin looked up at Mace, but continued to take Kit into his mouth— likewise, Kit let Anakin continue as he tried to defend himself, “Look, Mace— ah… oh, fuck. I— I can explain…”

“Really?! Can you?!” Mace was fuming, just when he thought he was surrounded by reasonable Jedi, they go and turn their backs on him _like this,_ “Is everyone losing their minds around here?! Have you all forgotten about the Jedi Code? Do you not have any dignity left?”

“Mace, I— Anakin… oh, god,” Kit groaned, not being able to finish his sentence as he threw his head back, his orgasm washing over him like a tidal wave of ecstasy, “…Anakin!”

Mace looked away, embarrassed by the whole show.

Anakin licked his lips as he sat up, his eyes immediately looking towards Mace. He wanted him so bad. The rush he felt at the idea he could make a man that _hated_ him, _love_ him— overwhelmed him as he dragged himself over to the Jedi Master. He fell to his knees, grasping at the man’s pants.

“Please, Master Windu,” Anakin begged, “I _need_ you.”

Mace frowned. He wouldn’t give in to the boy’s requests so easily. He was a strong-willed Jedi and would not go throwing all of his teachings and hard work out the window because of some brat with big, blue eyes and…soft lips— those same soft lips that we’re just wrapped around Kit Fisto and sucking him off, the sheen of spit still there.

He swallowed thickly, looking away from Anakin, ignoring the strange sensation he was feeling as the boy continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer.

“Skywalker.”

Anakin jumped, his eyes searching Mace’s as his grip tightened. His mind was running on pure adrenaline, impatiently waiting for Mace to give him the answer— the answer that Mace wanted him, that no matter what façade Mace played, deep down, he _needed_ Anakin.

“I’ll give you what you want—”

Anakin felt relieved, but his heart continued to beat like crazy as he scrambled to begin undressing Mace. But, the man swat away his attempts.

“—Skywalker! I’ll give you what you want, _but_ you will not do anything, unless I say so. Do you understand?”

The boy nodded fervently.

Mace walked over to the couch and sat next to Kit Fisto. The man watched as Anakin, on his knees, situated himself between Mace’s legs. Mace pulled down his pants, his cock hard. Anakin bit his lip and moved towards it, but Mace shook his head, grabbing Anakin’s hair to pull him back.

“What did I tell you, Skywalker? You will _not_ do anything without my permission. Do you want this or not?”

“I do— I do! Really! I’ll listen!”

Mace narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but gave in, “Alright, then… go ahead.”

Anakin leaned in and starting licking along the length of Mace’s cock. The man moaned as Anakin licked him a few more times before taking the head into his mouth and sucking. He felt good eliciting such a sound from Master Windu.

Anakin continued to suck him as he moved further down his cock until Mace was so deep that he could feel him at the back of his throat. He gagged, but continued sucking, wanting to make Mace feel good as he came in his throat. But it seemed Mace had other plans, as he pulled Anakin off his hard cock with a pop.

“Master?” Anakin asked.

“Don’t worry, Skywalker. You’re doing very good. But we’re not done yet. And it seems Master Fisto is ready again, too.”

Kit Fisto had left the couch and returned with a bottle of lube in his hand. He handed it to Mace, who began slicking up his fingers. Anakin looked between the two men, excited by what they were implying. And when Master Fisto told Anakin to get down on his hands and knees, he happily obliged.

Kit Fisto was hard again and slowly stroking himself. Anakin watched him eagerly as the tip brushed against his lips. He couldn’t wait to have the Jedi Master’s big, green cock back in his mouth.

As Kit Fisto readied himself at Anakin’s mouth, Mace was busy slicking his fingers for Anakin’s ass, the boy jumping as Mace pulled down his pants and began rubbing his fingers against his hole. Mace smirked, loving the reaction he was getting from such a small touch.

Anakin tried to push back against Mace’s fingers, wanting to feel himself inside, but the man moved them before he could get what he wanted.

“Master…” Anakin whined.

“What did I tell you, Skywalker? I’m in control here.”

Anakin was going to complain more but was treated to Kit Fisto pressing his cock against his lips. At least _someone_ was going easy on him. He was grateful, flicking his tongue across the slit of the head, tasting the small bit of precum that leaked from the tip.

Kit moaned and bit his lip.

Mace rubbed his finger against Anakin’s hole again, but this time, pressing it inside of him as he did so. Anakin groaned as he felt Mace’s finger fill him up.

“Does that feel good, Skywalker?”

The boy nodded. He wanted more.

Mace smirked as he pushed the finger in and out of Anakin, making the boy cry out soft moans of pleasure. Kit smiled, watching the boy squirm as he tried to focus on pleasing both men. Anakin continued to lick and kiss at the head of Kit’s cock while Mace pushed another finger inside him. The boy groaned and he thought he might lose himself right then and there, but before he knew it Mace had removed his fingers.

Anakin whined— Kit and Mace looked towards one another and smiled.

Both men nodding to one another before thrusting themselves inside the boy. Anakin’s eyes shot open as the men filled his mouth and ass with their cocks. His mind going crazy as the sensations overtook him. And when they starting moving Anakin groaned against the cock in his mouth, his cheeks flushed red— he had never experienced such a feeling like this in his life.

He felt like he might explode, Kit Fisto’s cock deep in his throat while Mace fucked him hard from behind, his cock filling his ass— the precum dripping down Anakin’s legs. And as Mace’s cock rammed against Anakin’s prostate, he felt weak— their rhythm numbing him, putting him in a trance. He never wanted it to stop.

It felt so good, he hadn’t noticed he was about to cum until Mace was leaning over him, ordering him, “Not yet, Skywalker. You don’t cum until we do.”

He nodded, closing his eyes tight. It was so hard. He could feel himself on the edge, any moment he was going to cum and he wouldn’t be able to control it. His senses were overwhelming him— the taste of Kit Fisto’s cum leaking down his throat, Mace Windu’s cock pounding into his ass as his fingers dug into his hips— everything overtaking him as he lost control. His mind went blank.

Before he knew it, he was moaning as his body jerked from his orgasm— his cum spilling onto the floor.

The rest was a bit of a blur, Master Fisto’s cum spilled down Anakin’s throat as he sloppily tried to swallow, most of it dripping out from his mouth. Mace had thrusted a few more times before cumming inside Anakin, the boy crying out in pleasure as it filled him and leaked from his ass. 

He dropped to the floor; his limbs not strong enough to hold himself any longer.

“Skywalker,” Mace said in between exhausted breaths, “What did I tell you… about not cumming… before we did?”

“Couldn’t help it, Master…” he said, his throat thick with saliva and cum, “It— you… you felt too good.”

Mace rolled his eyes, too overwhelmed by the pleasure of his own orgasm to be upset, “Fine. I’ll let it slide this time.”

“ _This_ time?” Anakin smirked, looking up at Mace.

The man didn’t reply, but smiled. And Anakin couldn’t believe it. Master Windu, someone who hated Anakin more than anything had _smiled_ at him. It filled him with a warmth that he couldn’t describe. But it felt like he had won something.

His newfound urges of wanting the Jedi Council and needing them had been fulfilled. The Council had recognized him, not as a Master, but perhaps something better. And it made Anakin laugh— just what had he become? He didn’t know. But he was the Chosen One, so what did he really care?


End file.
